xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Wing Miniatures Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Just an editing note (or a searching note, if you are looking for a certain page). Most of the pages have been made on Category pages, which means you can access them by clicking on the Categories link in the bottom left hand corner of most pages. Example : If you are looking for Asrtomechs you can click on Categories then the Astromech page. If you go to a page and it says 'Needs Created' it might just be listed as a category page, not a general page. (ie. Astromechs and Category:Astromechs are two different pages) Shields? What the frick are shields? I fly TIE. (talk) 17:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Introduce Yourself: *Empire Strategy : Hello, my name is Nite (NiteOfMisfortune, if that means anything to any of you), but you probably know me as Empire Strategy. I am a gamer, youtuber, and the original creator of this wiki. I would like to thank all you contributors for the wonderfull work that you have been doing while I was away, and also I want to thank all of you wisitors who have taken the time to check out this awesome wiki. If you need any help or have any concerns please dont hesitate to ask/ PM me. *Hey, LeoHowler here. I have two suggestions for this Wiki, but I'm not sure if either would be deemed appropriate. #Under the different upgrade catagories, such as Astromech, Sensors, Missles, etc., would it be possible to create a list of links to "compatible ships"? For example, Turrets would be compatible with the Y-Wing, HWK-290, etc. expansion packs and having those ships listed underneith? It might be a useful reference for those who are looking for specific upgrade trees and looking over their purchase options. #Could we write strategy blurbs or snippets under pilot cards? Alternatively/additionally could we write strategy blurbs or snippets for each ship available? That's all I have for now. I just think it would be cool to have the best sources available for strategy options in this quickly expanding and wonderful game. :3 -- LeoHowler (talk) 02:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Howdy, Leo! If you know some strategies feel free to share - there is a Rebel and Imperial strategy page. We have listed the Upgrades available on each Pilots page, as the same ship could have different possible Upgrades, because of the pilot. Thanks for joining in! Shields? What the frick are shields? I fly TIE. (talk) 02:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to ask this here but, are all the images for the cards in this wiki provided by FFG? Or just the images they link/post in their site regarding futures releases? Because except for a few ones that I can remenber (like Deadeye, for example), most images here are of very good quality, and I don't imagine them to be all scanned. The reason I ask is because I'm starting a similar wiki for X-Wing, but in Portuguese, and the company that translates and sells this game here in Brazil said they don't have the image archives to contribute to our wiki, but FFG may have. So, does FFG provides some sort of database for their cards? If not, are all the cards from posts (like I wondered above)? Thanks a lot for your time reading this, and if someone could answer me, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you all! Clauberalex (talk) 01:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC)